gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Action Force (weekly) 50
Action Force #50 was released on 7th February 1988. Original material Venetian Blind Part Four In the residence of Mafia boss Tito Meira, Cobra Commander and his troopers are about to execute the Mafia boss. Suddenly Flint storms in. Meanwhile several floors below Lady Jaye, Shipwreck, Footloose, Quick Kick and Destro battle other troopers. Lady Jaye thinks to herself how she has a score to settle and will always regard Destro as a villain, especially after he nearly killed her. She thinks about how "one stray bullet" could cause "a tragic accident". Upstairs Flint is in a stand-off with the Cobras but declares he will kill Cobra Commander first. The Cobra leader jumps through the window as the troopers fire but miss. Flint guns them down but wonders how Cobra Commander could jump out of the window four floors up. Downstairs Lady Jaye hears the shots and wonders whether to help Flint or take revenge. She ruses up the stairs to meet Flint who tells her Cobra Commander got away - he had a hydrofoil waiting below the window. He notes Destro also escaped but "still, he kept his word - he helped us stop Cobra's takeover of Venice's crime rackets" and that there will be other opportunities to catch both their foes. Lady Jaye thinks "I'm counting on it!" Later in Tito Meira's office he bemoans the damage to an original da Vinci painting but his guests tell him it was a small price to pay. Cobra Commander and Destro are sitting there and the three discuss how they fooled Action Force into thinking that Cobra has been stopped from getting a foothold in Venice "when in reality, it has been our fund-raising base for months now". They have an existing arrangement with the Mafia that Action Force came close to discovering, so an elaborate deception was arranged to throw them of the scent and allow them to operate her uninterrupted. Destro comments "I think we say, gentlemen, that the blind on our Venetian operation has been successfully drawn!" Featured characters Errors * Items of note * Reprinted material * Six pages of "Sea Duel" from G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #47. * All of "Bystander" from G.I. Joe Yearbook #4. Combat Colin Concluding another Combat Colin epic. Colin has been shot at by Doctor Nasty, but is wearing a bullet proof T-shirt. He knocks Nasty to the ground, but the super villain produces a disintegrator gun and fires at Semi-Automatic Steve. However the beam reflects off a medal on Steve's chest and destroys Nasty. Colin and Steve tell the readers that although Nasty is gone they will still be around every week in the pages of Transformers. Errors * Items of note * The final issue of the series. * The title nominally merged with Transformers which continued the G.I. Joe reprints and also saw Combat Colin replace the humour strip "Robo Capers". * An additional title called Action Force Monthly was launched later in the year containing original and reprinted Action Force strips. In the US it was sold under the name G.I. Joe: European Missions. The title lasted fifteen issues. Footnotes Action Force 50